Thrown to the Wind
by Crazygrl227
Summary: Nicolas Ackman isnt your normal FBI agent. She works for the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit. And shes got a secret. What happens when another body comes back along with the chilling memories that come with it?
1. Thrown to the Wind: 1

**Thrown to the Wind**

Name: Nicholas Ackman  
FEMALE!!!!  
Age: 26 years old (Reid celebrated 27th birthday not long ago)  
IQ: Above average. Very smart person though  
Appearence: Brown hair and green eyes. Thin, but still athletic with curves in all the right places.

**_Can you tell me what you tell yourself when the world won't listen?_**

I walked into the conference room and smiled at everyone. Reid, Morgan, Emily, J. J., and Garcia sat around the table waiting for Gideon, Hotch, and me to come apparently. They all smiled back in response. I took my rightful place next to Reid, slouching in the chair and sipping at my tea.

"Nick, you okay? You seem tired," Garcia asked as I yawned. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and glanced at her sleepy eyed.

"Couldn't sleep last night is all," I grinned at her tiredly. "Stupid dog was barking all night. The fire trucks were scaring her again."

"Want some coffee?" Reid asked me as I sat up and chugged some of the tea.

"I'd rather die, so no thanks," I said glaring at the cup in his hand. "I love the way it smells but I absolutely hate the way it tastes." I shuddered softly, smirking at him. "No offense Reid." Garcia snickered quietly behind me. Reid rolled his eyes at me which I returned gladly. Just then, Gideon and Hotch came in holding files in their hands.

"We have a new case to work on," Gideon said, handing out the files to each of us. I flipped mine open and scanned the pictures carefully, taking in every gruesome detail. Having a photographic memory sometimes had its perks. I grimaced as I saw that their eyelids had been cut off on each one of the girls. All of them were girls. I closed the file after I had looked at all the pictures and blinked. With each blink the images appeared one by one as if on a slid show. I shook slightly.

"This guy likes control. He wants his victims to see him before they die. To see their terror…" I spoke quietly and the room grew silent as they absorbed my words. I stared blankly. "He's killed 22 women and 13 children last I recall."

"How do you know this?" Gideon asked carefully. I looked up at him with dead eyes, locking his gaze in mine. I hoped he would get my message,

"Its in my hometown," I deadpanned. "I found the first body…. I've been keeping tabs on it ever since to see if they found to murderer." I glanced at the table under my trembling hands. "My sister was one of them."

The room was deathly silent as the team took the words in. They looked at every part of it before continuing. I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders tenderly. I looked up at Garcia and Reid and their sympathetic faces. I stood up and walked to stand in the doorway, turning to look at everyone's faces, only seeing sympathy and pity. I forced a growl of anger to arise from my mouth.

"See you on the plain in 30," I spoke decisively, my tone not giving any weakness out at all as I turned on heel and headed home to pack some clothes and supplies.

**_But now we just sit back, we sit back  
While we watch all of them react  
_**

**

* * *

**

**_HEY GUYS!!! The song in bold is Stories by There for Tomorrow! I hope you all like this chapter. I know its short, but this is a MINI series. It isnt going to be very long. At most, this is going to be 10- 12 chapters at least! R&R please! :D_**


	2. Thrown to the Wind: 2

**Thrown to the Wind: Chapter 2**

If I could see the future and how this plays out

I paused thoughtfully and looked over at my nightstand as I finished packing up. There sat a picture of me and my sister when we were about 10. She smiled up at me with what looked to be not a care in the world. I wished it had stayed that way. Tate pushed his nose into my hand as he sensed my distress. I pet his head softly, stroking his dark fur as his shockingly contrasting deep blue eyes watched on.

"Time to figure this out boy," I smiled down at him wistfully, and he let out a deep rumble from his chest. "You know where all the food is, so be careful and take care of yourself. No one enters this house but me, got it?" He nodded obediently. I smiled at him. I grabbed the picture off the nightstand and pushed it into my bag. I headed out of the house to soon go to the plane….

ON THE PLANE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I glanced out at the ground as it rolled out from beneath the plane as it took off. I looked around at everyone and saw that they looked expectantly at me. I swallowed, but subtly. I didn't want them kicking me off of this cause I can't handle my emotions. I glanced at Gideon before speaking heavily.

"Well, care to start the discussion, Jason?" I spoke blatantly to him and really the rest to get their eyes off of me.

"Well, actually, we were all hoping you would tell us what you know about it seeing as you've been keeping tabs on it," Gideon said, smiling my way. I inwardly groaned. How'd I know it would come to this?

"Well, uh then…." I stammered but swallowed thickly. This was one time I didn't like being in the spotlight. "It started about 6 years ago. I had found the first body. Then they found more as the days, weeks, months, and years progressed until it suddenly stopped after 4 years. There's been 22 women, well more so teens, and 13 children killed. He seems to the majority who were brunettes with dark colored eyes, but other than that, he'd kill just about anyone, which always scared my mum." I chuckled sadly at that memory. "Said I was to never go outside after 7. I never really did listen to her although I think I should've. That's what led to Tiff's death." I laughed dryly, but shook my head to get out of my reverie. I looked up at everyone else. "The town had set the curfew at 8 pm so the deaths would stop. It didn't work though. He continued to kill until 4 years had passed, bringing Tiffany with him. Then he just suddenly stopped."

"You keep saying "he." Why?" Morgan asked me from across the seat. I glanced at him then down at my lap embarrassedly, but recovered slowly. "He raped them. Well, it could have been just really rough sex. Anyways, he left seamen on all of the bodies, but it never matched any foreign hairs found on the bodies…."

Reid nodded slowly, taking in this information. "Interesting. Could there have been two attackers?" He mused to himself. I felt myself shrug.

"I dunno. There might have been…." I answered quietly. "Now that there's been 4 more attacks, that makes the odds so much worse….." I looked outside the plane at the fast approaching night and sighed. Everything was winding down now after some info had been gathered. "Im going to take a nap. Someone wake me up when we land," I said, curling up in the chair and leaning my head against the back of the seat. I looked out of the plane at the lights disappearing in the dark sea that engulfed any light that was there. I sighed again, looking around at the faces on this plane. With every new case, there as a chance that they could die. I wasn't going to take a chance of this one. If anyone was going to, it was me. It only seemed right. For me to die in my hometown…. Rockyhill, Oregon. I looked back outside again and closed my eyes in hope that I could sleep most of this off so I could think clearer when we arrived. I could revisit Tiffany's grave again….. And Sophie's house. I hadn't seen her in a while. The grips of sleep pulled me under in a dreamless slumber, awaiting to be awoken soon.

I bet its better than where we are now


End file.
